best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Senorita" by Shawn Mendes
"Señorita" (English: "Young Lady") is a song by Canadian singer Shawn Mendes and Cuban-American singer Camila Cabello. It was released as the second single (seventh overall) from the deluxe edition of Mendes' self-titled third studio album through Island Records on June 21, 2019. The song was written by Mendes, Cabello, Charli XCX, Ali Tamposi, Jack Patterson of Clean Bandit, and its producers Andrew Watt, Benny Blanco, and Cashmere Cat. The song marks Mendes' and Cabello's second collaboration, following "I Know What You Did Last Summer", a song from Mendes' debut album, Handwritten (2015). "Señorita" was a hugely successful worldwide hit, reaching number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, as well as thirty-five other countries including the United Kingdom, Australia and Mendes' native Canada. Lyrics I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you Land in Miami The air was hot from summer rain Sweat dripping off me Before I even knew her name, la la la It felt like ooh la la la Yeah no Sapphire moonlight We danced for hours in the sand Tequila sunrise Her body fit right in my hands, la la la It felt like ooh la la la, yeah I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need you But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for ya Locked in the hotel There's just some things that never change You say we're just friends But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la 'Cause you know it's been a long time coming Don't you let me fall Ooh, when your lips undress me Hooked on your tongue Ooh love, your kiss is deadly Don't stop I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need you But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you All along I've been coming for you And I hope it meant something to you Call my name, I'll be coming for you Coming for you, coming for you, coming for you For you (ooh, she loves it when I come) For you Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you Why It Rocks #The song itself is a great memorable love song. #The music video is beautiful. #The production is produced well. #This could be Shawn´s best song from his album ¨Shawn Mendes¨. Bad Qualites Despite all the Good Qualities, there are several bad ones too. Therefore this song also has an article on Horrible Music and Songs Wiki. To view the page on that wiki, click here. Category:Shawn Mendes songs Category:Camila Cabello songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2019 Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Good songs that are hated Category:Decent Songs Category:Also on Horrible Music & Songs Wiki Category:2010s Category:Latin pop